


Le Nöck

by GrenadineAbsinthe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrenadineAbsinthe/pseuds/GrenadineAbsinthe
Summary: « C'est lui, le trophée préféré des chasseurs. Venu des bois profonds de la Pologne, un Nöck, Nix ou, d'après l'ancien mot allemand : nichessa. C'est un esprit de l'eau rare et ancien, gardien des rivières et des lacs, fils de la forêt. Le chasseur l'a trouvé, l'a piégé et a fait de lui un élément de sa collection de créatures, de monstres et d'esprits qu'il chasse dans le monde entier.Et dorénavant, le Nöck attend dans sa prison de verre. »
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Le Nöck

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Word Soup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875648) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



C'est une traduction du chapitre 39 "The Nöck" qui appartient au recueil d'OS "Word Soup" écrit par DiscontentedWinter.  
Cette histoire a été inspirée par une illustration sublime réalisée par [suis0u](https://suis0u.tumblr.com/). Je vous encourage à aller voir son tumblr, parce que son travail est magnifique.

Il y a quelque chose derrière la vitre.

De sa cage de l’autre côté du large couloir, Derek ne peut pas voir grand-chose. Où que se trouve cet endroit, il est mal éclairé. Les projecteurs de la cellule de Derek s’allument lorsque les gardes viennent le nourrir, ou nettoyer sa loge ou lorsque des gens viennent l’observer. Derek n’aime pas les projecteurs. Ils sont brillants et brûlants et lui font mal aux yeux. Ça fait rire Gerard Argent quand Derek essaie de leur échapper.

Les lumières derrière la vitre sont différentes. Elles sont atténuées. Et quoiqu’il y ait derrière la vitre, Gerard ne rit pas. Quoiqu’il y ait derrière la vitre, cela le fascine.

La cellule de Derek est divisée en deux. Il y a trois murs solides et une rangée de barreaux entre lui et le couloir. Une autre rangée de barreaux divise l’espace, créant ainsi une petite section secondaire. Il est poussé dans la petite partie chaque fois que ses gardes ont besoin d'accéder à la cellule principale. C’est un système sécurisé. Lorsque vient le temps de manger ou de nettoyer sa cage, un verrou magnétique se désengage et Derek se dirige vers la deuxième section. La porte se verrouille à nouveau derrière lui.

Derek n’a été à la portée d’aucun des gardes depuis qu’il a été amené ici. Une fois, une femme dans le couloir s’était tenue trop près des barreaux, et Derek s’était jeté sur elle. Une décharge électrique du collier autour de son cou l’avait arrêté avant qu’il ait pu l’atteindre. Depuis, il avait appris à ne pas s’approcher trop près des barreaux.

Il n’y a rien à faire dans la cellule, à part s’assoir ou faire les cent pas. Il n’y a aucun moyen de savoir l’heure qu’il est.

Il dort quand il y a moins de lumière. Il s’éloigne lorsqu’elles sont allumées.

Quoiqu’il y ait derrière la vitre de l’autre côté du couloir, ça doit avoir beaucoup plus de valeur qu’un loup-garou ordinaire. Ce n’est pas une cellule derrière le verre. C’est un habitat. C’est... c’est un terrarium. Non, c’est un aquarium. Il y a des rochers, et de l’eau, des lys et des plantes.

Une partie de la vitre de la cellule de Derek donne directement sur l’eau sombre. Derek aperçoit parfois des mouvements, mais pas assez pour avoir une idée de ce qu’il regarde.

Parfois, il entend de faibles éclaboussures d’eau, et une fois, un son grave et mélancolique qui lui avait donné envie d’hurler de sympathie.

Derek ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il est détenu dans le bâtiment quand il découvre enfin ce qu’est la créature. Gerard amène quelques hommes en costume qui l’observent d’abord. L’un des gardes lui tire dessus avec une fléchette imbibée d’aconit tue-loup. Il n’y en a pas assez pour causer des dommages permanents, mais assez pour faire ressortir sa transformation bêta. Les hommes en costumes reculent d’un pas, et Gerard Argent rit.

\- Ah... Voilà ce que j’appelle..., dit-il en les éloignant de la cage de Derek vers la vitre, ...un véritable objet de collection. C’est un Nöck. Un ancien esprit de l’eau. Il m’a fallu trois ans pour le localiser et il m’a couté au moins cinq millions et la vie de quatre de mes hommes.

Les hommes en costumes se penchent plus près de la vitre.  
Derek ressent un sursaut d’envie envers le Nöck, pour avoir tué quatre des hommes de Gerard. Au moins, il s’était battu. Derek avait été séduit par Kate Argent, et drogué pendant son sommeil.

\- Magnifique, n’est-ce pas ? demande Gerard, fanfaronnant, et Derek voudrait être assez proche pour regarder dans l’eau.

Il se demande à quoi ressemble un Nöck.

_________

Ça se passe quand les projecteurs sont éteints. La cellule de Derek est plongée dans l’obscurité, à peine éclairée par les lumières tamisées du couloir. Il est assis devant les barreaux et regarde la vitre. L’eau ondule, et la peau de Derek fourmille d’anticipation.

Très lentement, le Nöck émerge de l’eau.

Il a une forme humaine. Un visage de garçon. Il a de courts cheveux foncés. Sa peau a une légère nuance verdâtre, Derek ne pense pas qu’elle soit due aux éclairages. Il y a un soupçon de texture rugueuse autour de ses yeux, sur son front. Des écailles ? Le Nöck garde les yeux fermés tandis que l’eau ruisselle de ses cheveux, et coule sur son visage.

Lorsqu’il ouvre les yeux, ils sont braqués sur Derek.

Ses yeux brillent presque du doré des bêta, dans la faible lumière. Ses lèvres bougent, les mots lancés d’une telle façon que l’ouïe de loup de Derek puisse les saisir, même à travers le verre.

\- Czy możesz mi pomóc ?

Derek ne comprend pas ce qu’il dit.

_________

Ils interagissent plus souvent par la suite.

Derek arpente sa cellule, et le Nöck l’imite à travers le couloir. Il appuie ses doigts le long du verre et le fait grincer. Un jour, il appuie son visage contre la vitre, écrasant son nez retroussé, et Derek sourit pour la première fois depuis ce qui doit être des semaines maintenant.

Il se demande depuis combien de temps il est dans sa cellule.

Il se demande depuis combien de temps le Nöck est piégé derrière sa vitre.

_________

Parfois, le Nöck chante, sans mots. Les sons qu’il fait font penser à Derek au bruit de l’eau : un ruisseau qui bouillonne, une cascade qui murmure, ou le doux tapotement de la pluie qui tombe dans un profond bassin boisé. Quand le Nöck chante, Derek peut sentir la magie. Il avait l’habitude d’éviter le parfum d’ozone qui l’accompagne – les loups-garous se méfient des utilisateurs de magie – mais la chanson du Nöck correspond exactement à la nostalgie et au désespoir de Derek, et il hurle lorsque le Nöck chante.

\- Czy możesz mi pomóc ? demande parfois le Nöck, mais la question a perdu de son intensité avec le temps. Qu’importe ce que demande le Nöck à Derek, il a clairement perdu tout espoir.

_________

Des mois ont passés quand ça se produit. C’est la chose la plus simple au monde. Les projecteurs sont allumés dans la cellule de Derek, et le verrou magnétique s’ouvre. Derek grogne et se relève. Il pousse la porte de la deuxième cage, qui se referme derrière lui.

Derek s’attend à entendre le son sourd du verrou qui s’enclenche à nouveau.

Il ne l’entend pas.

Il se bat pour garder un visage neutre. De l’autre côté du couloir, le Nöck se cache sous l’eau, observant Derek à travers le verre. Ses yeux sont grand ouverts.

Lorsque les deux gardes arrivent dans le couloir, le Nöck disparaît, mais Derek sait qu’il est toujours là à regarder.

Ça se passe toujours de la même façon.

Un des gardes va rester dans le corridor, tandis que l’autre nettoiera la cellule de Derek. Le garde vaporisera un désinfectant sur sa couchette, frottera les murs et le sol avec de la javel et en jettera le reste dans les toilettes. Ensuite, il laissera un plateau de nourriture et s’en ira. Le verrou entre les deux cellules s’ouvrira uniquement lorsque le garde sera de nouveau en sécurité dans le couloir.

D’habitude, Derek déteste le jour du ménage. Ça pue la javel pendant des jours après ça.

Il ne le déteste pas aujourd’hui.

Il attend que le garde entre dans sa cellule avec le matériel de nettoyage, puis il passe à l’action. Il se glisse à nouveau dans la partie principale, ignorant le cri de terreur de l’homme. Il l’attrape, lui ouvre la gorge avec ses griffes, prend son arme et la pointe sur le garde resté à l’extérieur avant que celui-ci ait eu le temps de réagir.

Ce n’est pas une évasion. Du moins, pas pour Derek. C’est une vengeance. Si Derek doit mourir ici – et il va mourir ici – au moins, il ne sera pas le seul.

Il tire sur le second garde et, haletant, se rapproche autant que possible des barreaux sans que son collier électrique ne s’active.

De l’autre côté du couloir, le Nöck le regarde à travers la vitre, les yeux brillants.

Derek lui montre l’arme, et le pointe vers le verre.

Le Nöck plonge dans l’eau, laissant le plus d’espace possible entre lui et l’endroit que vise Derek.

Derek fait feu, encore et encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que le chargeur soit vide. Des fissures éclatent comme des couronnes sur le verre. Derek laisse tomber son arme. Au loin, il entend une alarme qui retentit.

Le Nöck apparait à nouveau derrière la vitre, les sourcils froncés. Il cogne du poing contre le verre. Une, deux, trois fois. Puis, gémissant de frustration, il s’éloigne et Derek le perd de vue.

Les épaules de Derek s’affaissent de défaite.

Il aperçoit un mouvement flou dans l’eau, alors que le Nöck se précipite sur la vitre.

Soudain, le verre se brise, et l’eau envahit le couloir, pénétrant la cellule de Derek. Il y a un garçon nu et à la peau verdâtre qui chevauche la vague. Ses mains sont ensanglantées, et ses yeux brillent d’or.

Le Nöck se relève et se dirige vers la cellule de Derek.

\- Chodź ze mną !

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis !

\- Chodź ze mną ! répète le Nöck, et il enroule ses longs doigts fins autour des barreaux de la cage.

\- Tu as intérêt à être plus fort que t’en as l’air. dit Derek.

Le Nöck sourit.

_________

Le Nöck est beaucoup plus fort qu’il en a l’air. Il fait peu de cas des barreaux, du collier de Derek, et, finalement, de Gerard Argent lui-même. Derek n’a jamais rien vu de tel. Le Nöck enroule ses doigts autour de la gorge de Gerard, et lui murmure quelque chose qui ne ressemble pas vraiment à des mots. Des bulles d’eau sortent de la bouche de Gerard. Il s’étouffe. Il se noie, debout dans son propre bureau.

A eux deux, Derek et le Nöck s’assurent qu’aucun des gardes ne survit.

Il y a d’autres prisonniers, d’autres étages, et Derek ne sait pas quoi faire. Le Nöck émet un fredonnement curieux alors qu’ils découvrent de plus en plus de cages à l’intérieur du complexe, avec des créatures que Derek n’a jamais vues avant. Aucune d’entre elles, pourtant, ne semble aussi magiques que le Nöck.

Derek prend le téléphone d’un garde mort, et appelle sa mère et Deaton.

_________

Il y a un lac à environ un kilomètre de la maison des Hale, profondément enfoui dans la forêt. Il attire le Nöck. Le Nöck est assez content de rester à la maison avec les Hale pendant quelques heures, mais quand il finit inévitablement par disparaître, Derek sait exactement où le trouver. Le Nöck – qui s’appelle Stiles maintenant – sort lentement de l’eau lorsque Derek s’approche du rivage, et le souffle de Derek se coupe à chaque fois. C’est une créature ancienne, et mortelle et plus puissante que ce que Derek peut imaginer, mais son rire tinte comme des éclaboussures d’eau sur les rochers et ses baisers ont le goût de l’eau de pluie, et les premiers mots qu’il dit en anglais sont « Je t’aime. »


End file.
